Manos calientes, corazón frío (Bakukami)
by deankeen
Summary: Katsuki es conocido como un chico insensible y sin sentimientos; de manos calientes y corazón frío. Es obvio pensar que no es capaz de sentir algo tan lindo y puro como el amor, pero incluso en esa regla general, Bakugou logra romperla. Porque, aunque tenga el corazón frío no quiere decir que no sea capaz de sentir.


Bakugou Katsuki es conocido por ser extremadamente explosivo, y sobre todo, cruel. Sin medir consecuencias de sus acciones o palabras, daña a quien esté ante él. Un chico de manos calientes, pero de un corazón frío.

Es respetable por su quirk y sobre todo su presencia en el campo de batalla, pero eso era lo único positivo de él. Nadie congeniaba con Katsuki y sus amigos lo soportaban de una manera que muchos no entendían.

Entonces es aquí donde nos cuestionamos si esa piedra congelada y sin ningún ápice de calidez, pueda ser capaz de dar y recibir amor; y bueno, sorprendentemente, hasta alguien como Bakugou Katsuki es capaz de enamorarse.

Sí, pero muy a su estilo maneja este sentimiento que considera como unos bichos que simplemente enferman su estómago y sobre todo, su cabeza. Mariposas revoloteando en su mente, diciéndole que se abra ante el amor; el explosivo, con su personalidad, tan volátil como es su quirk, reniega e incluso, es igual su trato o peor hacia el objeto de su amor como con los demás.

Nadie podría sospechar detrás de sus insultos y esa furia intensa. Ninguno de sus compañeros podría adivinar ese secreto que cada día pesaba más en el cenizo, provocando que su garganta ardiese por ese silencio que había mantenido desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Entonces, si no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos ni abrirse a posibilidades, ¿por qué ahora mismo está tocando con insistencia la puerta del chico por el que tiene estos molestos sentimientos?

Sus manos siguen calientes, provocando unas pequeñas chispas; su cuerpo tiembla como si tuviera miedo de lo que está a punto de hacer. Su cuerpo lo traiciona, imaginando miles de fuegos artificiales retumbando sus oídos una y otra vez, cual festival.

Carraspea, cuando cierta cabellera rubia se asoma. Los brillantes y grandes ojos del chico lo miran, atentos a lo que el otro pudiera decir. El problema es que a estas alturas se quedó en blanco, sin capacidad de hablar; un nudo invadió su garganta y sus ojos picaban, alertando lágrimas que saldrían por la frustración de no poder hacer esto, que bien podría ser tan simple como atarse las agujetas.

Bakugou mira con detenimiento aquel rostro por el que sus pensamientos se enredan y se convierten en un maremoto de sentimientos confusos e indeseados para él. El rubio se ríe, ante el silencio del otro, que se encontraba parado como un soldado en guardia.

La risa entra por los oídos del cenizo, como una suave melodía que se transforma en una sinfonía repetitiva, sumergiéndose en su mente y provocando que se sonroje. Muerde sus labios de la ansiedad, aún sin la capacidad de decir algo tan sencillo.

El chico le habla, con un tono tan suave como almohadón de plumas. Bakugou despabila, al escuchar su nombre de esos labios que ahora mismo desearía besar. En estos momentos, su frío corazón se está derritiendo por la simple existencia del otro.

Suspira pesadamente, intentando acomodar sus ideas; sus palmas sudaban de los nervios y bueno, al menos el temblor se detuvo.

Antes de que pasara más tiempo y cambiara de parecer, toma al menudo chico de los hombros y lo acerca lo más posible, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera el secreto de la humanidad.

Traga saliva, ansioso. El otro está verdaderamente confundido y no sabe qué decir; Bakugou lo mira y sigue pensando que ésta es una terrible idea, pero es mejor acabar con esto de una vez.

–Me gustas –dijo en un suspiro. La voz se le quebró y no pudo formular alguna otra palabra. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, haciendo que sus mejillas estuvieran rojas como una manzana.

Sus manos seguían en los hombros del rubio, pero pasaron a acariciar sus mejillas. El contacto fue inconsciente; sus dedos rasposos pasaban por la piel suave y que ahora estaba sonrojada.

El chico de ojos ámbar temblaba nervioso, aunque tampoco hizo nada al respecto. Katsuki bajó su pulgar hasta los labios contrarios, acariciando con una delicadeza impropia de él.

–Es tu culpa que yo esté así, hazte responsable –susurró a centímetros de los labios del otro, provocándole un escalofrío.

Bakugou no se estaba conteniendo y claramente iba a hacer lo que deseaba desde hacía un tiempo: besarlo.

Fue sólo un toque de unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para hacer explotar a Bakugou por dentro. Su corazón latía como loco y su mente estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido.

Una leve descarga hizo que se separaran abruptamente; Denki accidentalmente activó su quirk de la sorpresa.

–Lo siento –dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Bakugou puso un dedo en sus labios, callándolo. Había empezado esto y no, ya no se iba a detener.

Por primera vez se dejaría llevar y sí, incluso a contradecirse a sí mismo.

Aún tenía las manos calientes y el corazón empezó a arder en llamas, derritiendo por completo esas frías capas y barreras que él mismo formó. Sus labios disfrutaban de aquel manantial que no sabía que anhelaría tanto, tomando todo lo que quería sin que el otro protestara.

Porque a Denki también le gustaba él.


End file.
